Relación:Santana y Sam
La relación entre Santana y Sam es conocida como Samtana, por la combinación de sus nombres de pila (Sam/San'tana'). Esta relación surge en el episodio Comeback, y terminan en el episodio Born This Way. thumb|Sam y Santana en "Silly Love Songs" Historia The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana esta interesada en ver los abdominales de Sam. Silly Love Songs Cuando los Warblers cantan Santana se da la vuelta y ambos se sonrien dandole inicio a su futura relacion. Comeback Santana le dice a Sam que es "Biberlicioso". Despues se encuentran hablando donde Santana le propone ser su amante y que quiere besar su gran boca. Lo convence de dejar a Quinn. Cuandthumb|left|[[Santana y Sam en Silly Love Songs]]o cantan "SING" Quinn va a bailar con Sam, pero el no le hace caso y va a bailar con Santana. Al final del capitulo comienzan a salir. Blame It on the Alcohol En la fiesta de Rachel se les ve bethumb|[[Santana y Sam en Blame It on the Alcohol ]]sandose varias veces, lo que pone a Quinn muy incomoda. Sexy Santana le dice a Brittany que no quiere estar con Sam o con cualquier otro chico porque esta enamorada de ella, Brittany le dice que tambien la ama, pero, ella esta con Artie, Santana muy dolida se va, ella y Sam se unen al Club de Celibato lo que significa que no han tenido relaciones sexuales. Original Song Santana le compone a Sam la cancion "Trouty Mouth" Sam avergonzado le dice que deje de cantarla. Born this Way Santana quiere convertirse en reina del baile para poder estar con Brittany, en esto pasa Sam y piensa que no podria obtener votos porque Sam no es muy popular y que necesita a un jugador de futbol y por ahi pasa Dave Karofsky y le mira el trasero a Sam dandose cuenta de que es gay. Ella lo chantajea para postularse como rey y reina del baile. Cuando Karofsky se va a disculpar con New Directions confiesan que empesaron a salir, Sam queda desconcertado. Antes de la presentación de Born this Way, Will pregunta si saben donde se metio Santana, a lo que Sam celosamente responde que debe de estar con Dave haciendo cosas que ellos pudieron hacer juntos.Cuando interpretan el baile de "Barbra Streisand" ellos bailan juntos mostrando que quederon cthumb|145pxomo buenos amigos. En varias ocasiones se les ve bailando y hablando juntos, de vez en cuando se sientan juntos. En Hold On To Sixteen cuando Sam regresa a McKinley High canta Red Solo Cup, al final de la cancion, Santana ingresa en la sala de música luego de haber escuchado los rumores de que Trouty Mouthestaba de vuelta en el colegio. Santana le dice que escribió una dedicatoria hacia Sam, la cual tenía preparada en caso de que él regresara en algún momento. Por lo tanto, ella procede a sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta roja, la abre y comienza a leer una dedicatoria repleta de ironías y bromas sobre el tamaño de la boca de Sam, luego de eso Sam la abraza diciendole que la extraño tambien a lo cual Santana responde al abrazo felizmente.Despues de perder las Seccionales, Mercedes y Santana aun comentan su presentacion, Brittany dice que pudieron haber sido mucho mejores pero no lo fueron, Santana dice que fue por culpa del paso sexuado de Trouty Mouth ya que incluso ella y sus partes femeninas sientieron cosas. Hold On To Sixteen: Santana entra a la sala diciendo que había escuchado rumores de que Boca Trucha (Sam) había vuelto y quería confirmarlo ella misma. Luego le dice que tenia guardado un discurso de bienvenida para el día en que volviera, saca de su bolsillo una hoja y comienza a leer: "Bienvenido de vuelta Lisa Rinna. Te he extrañado muchísimo desde que tu familia hizo las maletas, las guardó en tu boca y se fueron de la ciudad. '' ''Ni te imaginas cuantas veces he querido disfrutar de una amistosa mordida, pero no pude encontrar a nadie que succione el néctar prohibido. '' Asumo que has estado trabajando como abrillantador de bebés, con madres que ponen las cabezas de sus infantes en tu boca para devolverles ese brillo de recién nacidos.'' '' Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado. No he visto una sonrisa tan grande desde que Claymation, el abominable mono de las nieves, se hizo arrancar sus dientes por ese pequeño duende gay dentista. Con amor, Santana''" Después de eso Sam abraza a Satana para decirle que el también la extraño y que la quiere, ella solo se ríe mientras el la alza. Canciones: Duetos: Make No Mistake, She's Mine (Diva) Canciones relacionadas: Trouty Mouth ([[Original Song|'Original Song']]) Curiosidades * Los dos han estado con Brittany. * Santana le escribió una canción sobre su boca y dice que la canción es completamente heterosexual. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Relaciones de Sam Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Rivales